Dreaming of You
by taitofan
Summary: When Hikari heard his declaration, she didn't know what to do. Can her best friend's inadvertent advice help her figure out just how she feels for the legend who claims he loves her?


Dreaming of You

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for implied sexual activity, pokephilia, and implied incest

Disclaimer: Pokémon hasn't been mine over all these years, and it isn't going to be anytime soon. I'll just have to stick with fanfiction I guess.

Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY VYCKSTA. Yes, this is a birthday present for my twin. I'd thought for weeks what I should write for her and finally decided on TotalEclipseshipping, which worked out well cause I later found out it was one of the things she wanted! So yeah, humanxpokemon awaits, and it's het, which if you watch my stuff I don't do that often. As a last note, this takes place in the game universe, not the anime, though I use the anime's habit of legendary pokémon being able to talk. Everyone not named Vycksta, hope you like it; twin, I _really_ hope you like it!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 08-29-09 (Slightly revised 06-04-13)

* * *

Hikari looked down at the monster ball in her hand, her gaze focused and intent, almost as if it were the only thing in the world. She looked so serious… And it was precisely because of that fact that Jun decided sneaking up on and scaring the living daylights out of his best friend and rival was the greatest idea _ever_. He got into position behind her, tip-toeing ever closer, then took a deep breath and—

"I know you're there." Her bored words immediately put an annoyed pout on his lips. The plan ruined, he sat down next to her, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Aw man, how'd you know anyway? You got some extra eyes under that hat of yours?" She finally looked up from her monster ball, the faintest of smirks on her lips.

"I _did_ ask you to come here… And despite what you may think, you aren't even a tiny bit sneaky. You might as well of been stomping." She giggled when his frown deepened. He was just as easy to get to as he had been when they were growing up…

"Hey now, I stopped in out of the goodness of my heart! If you made me miss the early boat to the Battle Frontier just so you could tease me, you're getting a major fine!" Though her giggling stopped, her smile remained firmly in place. She could only imagine how much money she'd owe him by now if those fine were real… However, now it was time to get down to business.

"I'm sorry I made you miss seeing your dad by a _whole_ two hours, but I really need your advice. Do you have time to listen for a while?" Jun would be the first to acknowledge that he was a bit too impatient for most people to want his advice, so he was admittedly surprised at her question. She was his best friend though, and if she needed his advice… Well, he guessed his dad would be okay if he was just a _little_ late.

"Okay Hikari, you can count on me! Whatever it is, I'll help you. I swear it!" Hikari nodded, a hint of worry in her dark eyes that went fully unnoticed by her friend.

"Say you started having these dreams that told you to come here, to Mio City. So you go, and on your way you find this card. Like for a reservation at a hotel. You take it to the place the card says it's for and find out they have a reservation in your name. As weird as it seems, you fall asleep anyway and wake up on this strange island. It appears that you're the only one there, until you find a pokémon that everyone says is just a myth—something you tell little kids will get them when they sleep if they don't behave. Then the pokémon tells you it's been waiting for you."

"_Tells_ you?" Jun interrupted, a confused look on his face. "How could a pokémon _tell_ you anything? Can it talk?"

"Sort of," Hikari responded, shrugging a little. "It's hard to explain. It's like… a psychic power being turned into words in your mind. Something only a pokémon of legend could do." He nodded, her words making enough sense.

"Okay, go on." She glanced at her monster ball briefly before continuing.

"All right… The pokémon, which most people don't even think really _exists_, not only has been waiting for you, but it wants you to catch it. A legendary pokémon _wants to be captured_. Even weirder, it tells you that you don't even need to fight! If you just throw a monster ball, he'll let himself be caught!"

"He…?" Hikari pretended not to hear the question, a soft shade of pink dusting her cheeks despite her wishes.

"You throw the ball, and sure enough, there's no struggle. Then…you wake up. No one is there, and the nice room you fell asleep in is totally trashed. You leave, and someone tells you that you've slept all day, and no one has lived in the house you fell asleep in for fifty years. You'd think you were dreaming, except you still have the card, and you have an extra monster ball with the pokémon from your dream in it. Somehow, your dream was real, and now you have a legendary pokémon." Again, she peaked down to her monster ball, a tiny yet warm smile on her face. "…So, what do you think of that?"

Jun thought for a moment, looking more thoughtful than Hikari could ever remember him being in her eleven years of life. Well, she'd gotten through the easy part, but would he think she was crazy and even bother listening to the rest…?

"Hikari…" Well, here was her answer… "…This story is great! Oh man, you're gonna be rich when you write this one! Everyone will wanna buy it! You can pay me all those fines you owe for slowing me down with the cash you'll make!" She blinked once, then twice. _Story_…? He thought she was pitching a book idea?

"Jun, I don't think you underst—"

"I mean, you were talking about a Darkrai, right? I remember all the times my mom told me if I didn't stop crashing into things that Darkrai would give me nightmares for a year. Daddy said she was full of it though, haha!" She bit back a sigh as he rambled. She should have known better… "But yeah, it sounds great Hikari! Your imagination is really good! Thanks for telling me about it! Now I really gotta get to the dock though, cause Daddy is gonna get wicked impatient if I don't make the afternoon boat out…"

Even after all the years they'd known each other, sometimes his sudden shifts threw her off guard. She hadn't even gotten to tell him the most important part, and he was waving goodbye! He couldn't just run off without her getting some real advice!

…And yet, that was exactly what he was doing.

"Wait, Jun, one more thing!" He turned around, jogging in place as he waited for her to continue. "I know you don't do a lot of reading, but there are books in the Mio Library that talk about how in the past humans and pokémon would get married. Do you think that's weird?"

"Well…" He assumed this was for her story too…somehow. "It does sound kinda strange, but most pokémon are really smart and some act almost human, so I guess as long as they were both in love and knew what they were doing, it'd be fine, right? It's not hurting anyone or anything in that case. And a Darkrai couldn't really be bullied into something it didn't want, _so_…" He glanced down at his Pokétch then and groaned. "Ooooh man, I _really_ gotta go now. See ya later Hikari, and good luck on your story!"

There was no stopping him that time, and she didn't even bother to try. In his own way, Jun had given her all she needed to know. Not hurting anyone… Yeah. It wasn't anyone's business if no one was getting hurt, right?

"Come on," she whispered to the monster ball in her hand, knowing that somehow the pokémon inside could hear her. "Let's get going so I can let you out of there. We have a lot to talk about…"

* * *

Hikari walked through the woods just outside of Mio City, between the city itself and the docks leading to Kotobuki City. She wasn't exactly afraid of being caught, but the last thing she wanted was for some shady character to see the pokémon she had with her. Sure, she'd defeated Ginga Dan and was even somewhat friends with the ex-executive left in charge of reshaping the group into something that could actually _help_ Shinou, but there were still plenty of former underlings running around more than willing to poach rare pokémon. That wasn't even taking run-of-the-mill thieves into account…

And as she saw it, she had one of the rarest pokémon of them all.

Once she was satisfied with her distance from prying eyes, she raised the monster ball she'd been carrying ever since her meeting with Jun. The same monster ball she'd had for three days since that fateful encounter but hadn't had the courage to face. She still wasn't sure if she was truly ready to face the pokémon inside… Nevertheless, it was unfair to keep him waiting any longer.

The monster ball twirled in the air for a few moments before a beam of light released the pokémon within. Hikari smiled anxiously—not because she was frightened, but rather she was more nervous than she had been when she faced down Giratina in the Torn World. At least _then_ she had a plan… This time she was going to have to wing it.

"Um, hi Darkrai. I… I'm sorry I left you in there so long. I had a lot to think about." Though the dark pokémon was only less than half a foot taller than she was, Hikari couldn't help but feel small compared to him. If it hadn't been for the events that had transpired three days prior, she really would have been intimidated and run, she knew it. Now though, she wasn't exactly sure what emotions were going through her head as she stood before him. She couldn't help but notice that even on a beautiful sunny day like that one, Darkrai seemed to sway in a non-existent breeze. He was… She felt herself flush despite her best intentions when the first word that popped into her head was _handsome_.

"No, please forgive me." The voice was deep and reverberating; she wasn't sure if he was speaking aloud or only in her head. "I have obviously made you uncomfortable with my actions. I beg your forgiveness, my mistress."

'_Why do you want __**me**__ to catch you? I'm nothing special…'_

'_That is untrue. You are very special. You were the only one to hear my call for help, the only one to escape the nightmares… You have beautiful dreams, little one. And for that I have begun to cherish you.'_

"Y-you don't have to call me mistress…" Flustered from the memory, Hikari didn't notice as Darkrai floated towards her until she felt a wispy hand on her shoulder. She gasped softly, but otherwise kept still. "And there's nothing to forgive you for, so… So don't worry, okay? I'm fine, really!"

"If that is what you wish, little one." His tone suggested that he didn't really believe she was fine, but he didn't call her on it. It wasn't his place. Whether she wanted to be called it or not, she was his mistress now, and he lived to serve her just as all pokémon did. Humans may consider him legendary, but he had given himself to this girl freely, and he would serve her faithfully until one of them breathed their last breath.

"I… Yeah, that's my wish. Look, I need to ask you something. When you said you cherish me, how exactly did you mean it…?" He didn't say anything at first, instead moving his hand up past her shoulder until it rested on her flushed cheek. Humans could be so confusing… Why was she so hesitant when her body reacted in such a responsive way?

"I meant that I have come to love you, my little one. You are the only one who has trusted me. Only you have understood that I do not mean to cause nightmares, rather that it is in my nature, the nature of all of my kind. Furthermore…" His words were accompanied by his other arm, previously at his side, coming up to rest on her back, pulling her closer. "…I was able to see into your beautiful dreams when I called for your help. You trusted me enough to take the card and come into my realm to save me, and I now trust you with my life. You have a pure heart, my little one, and I love you for that."

Hearing that someone loved her once was overwhelming enough, but twice? Coupled with being so close to the pitch-black pokémon, it was almost too much… But, she had to admit that even before she went to the Harbor Inn and met Darkrai, she'd had dreams that made her wake up feeling safe and loved. Could it be…?

"You said you saw my dreams… Could I have, maybe, sensed you in them?" Her voice was quiet, a hint of shyness in it. All humans were young when compared to him, but this girl was young even by human standards. Part of him knew he should tread lightly… But the bigger part wanted her too much to care. He'd been alone on New Moon Island for far too long. Now that he'd finally found the one he'd waited so long for, he wasn't letting her go so easily.

"That I did. Dreams of being stronger, of bonding with pokémon all over the world to show your worth... Dreams of being happy with your friends… Dreams of being loved by someone you hold dear… Those were the dreams I enjoyed the most." Her face was flushed at the very thought of him seeing _all_ of her dreams. She knew a few she'd had lately had driven home the fact that she was beginning to go through puberty. He didn't comment on those though, much to her relief. "Forgive me for prying into your subconscious, but I could not help myself. You were intriguing to me. No mind I had ever touched in the hundreds of years I was alone, looking for the person to come to my aid, responded as you did. You continued to dream peacefully."

He hadn't answered her question yet—they both knew it—but she didn't interrupt, not even as he paused and removed his hands from her. She looked up at him quizzically, still silent. She didn't have to wonder long though, as shortly after his shadowy arms were both back on her shoulders. He leaned in close to her, and she wondered for a moment if he might kiss her. Could he? Even so close, she couldn't see a mouth.

"Yes, if you could remember your dreams, you would have sensed me," he finally spoke, his voice softer than before. "It was I who held you in your dreams, and it is I who wishes to hold you forever more. Will you allow me that pleasure, my little one?"

"Why do you keep calling me that anyway?" She was avoiding the question now, stalling for time as she knew that her answer would change everything. Jun's words came back to her; as long as they were both in love and knew what they were doing… He was in love with her and certainly knew what he was doing, but what about her? She'd never been in love before. Was this feeling she held for Darkrai _love_…?

"Because it is true. When I said that only you could have freed me, I meant it. It was destiny for you to be the one to withstand my nightmares. If you hadn't come to me, then I would have been there forever. I waited centuries for you to be born and heed my call. We were meant to be together." He pulled his head away, though he didn't remove his arms. Hikari felt something at the loss of proximity... Disappointment? "However, if you wish for it to be platonic, then that is how it shall be. I am your humble servant. What you desire shall be done without hesitation."

What she desired… What _did_ she desire? It wasn't everyday she was offered the eternal love of a powerful pokémon of legend after all. Still… She _did_ think he was handsome, and he _did_ make her feel happy. He'd been in her dreams, and she'd felt things for him as she'd slept that she'd never before felt for anyone. Things that she was feeling now as she pondered her emotions.

_What did she want?_

"I… I don't know, I…" He shook his head, squeezing her shoulders gently.

"I beg you, do not leave me to pine over you. Let me be yours or let me begin to let go. Tell me what you want, my little one… _My Hikari_."

She shivered as he whispered her name. Who was she kidding? She'd known her answer for three days. It was time for her to stop being so insecure and selfish and tell him what was in her heart. He'd waited for her more than once, and she wasn't going to keep him waiting any further.

"Then I choose… That I want _you_. I don't know exactly what I'm feeling, but I know I want to be close to you. I want it _so much_. Is it okay if we just take it slow and see what happens?" He smiled then, though she couldn't see it, and took her into another embrace, which she readily returned this time.

"That is perfect, my little one. It is more than I could wish for."

Neither knew what was going to happen, but they knew that they were going to face it together.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" It had been a month since Jun and Hikari had last met in Mio City. They were hanging around Tobari City now, both needing to stock up on supplies at the department store there. They were on the top floor near the vending machines, both drinking lemonade as they talked. It was just the two of them, and amazingly, Jun didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave.

"How'd what go?" he asked, though it was obvious he knew what she was talking about.

"The battle with your dad of course! Who won?" He took a gulp of his beverage before sighing deeply.

"I was doing great all through the challengers… Until I got to Daddy. I think the match was over before a minute was up." He didn't look nearly as upset as he did when he lost to anyone else. Of course, he'd always been a daddy's boy—even to the point he actually still called him _daddy_, even when he called his mother the more informal _mom_—so she supposed it made sense he wouldn't get as depressed over it. "I'm gonna work ten times harder and get stronger so I can beat him one day, you'll see!"

"That's great!" she cheered on, his determination making her giggle. A devious grin made its way to her pretty face as she thought of something. "But have you ever thought that maybe it's a _little_ strange to be so fixated on your dad like that?" She didn't think it was strange to be honest—no more so then anything else about Jun—but he was just so _fun_ to tease. What she didn't expect was for his cheeks to color ever so slightly. She blinked in surprise, her previous grin then melting into an understanding smile. So that's how it was… Well, it was an interesting development, and it worked out in her favor. "Jun, what would you say if I told you the things I said to you in Mio City really happened to me?"

"I'd say you're lying," he grumbled, ducking his head in a vain attempt to keep her from seeing his blush. "Like you really caught a Darkrai, yeah right… And I'm _not_ fixated!" She ignored his last outburst and grabbed a monster ball from her belt. Without a word, she let open, watching as Jun's jaw dropped from the sight of the pokémon that was released.

"My little one… May I ask where we are? And who your friend is?" Now that Hikari planned to challenge the Pokémon League soon, she knew she'd have to expose Darkrai to the public. He'd been okay with the idea, and she figured that her best friend was a good person to start with.

"We're in Tobari City, at the department store. I needed more medicine for when we go through Champion Road." He nodded, remembering the long talk they'd had about whether it was safe for him to battle in front of others. He had to convince her that he'd be safe and could protect them both if anything happened, and it had taken him showing her that he _could_ indeed kiss her for her to agree, but she finally had. The petite girl was fairly skilled at kissing he'd found out in the past month, despite her age. "Oh, and this is Jun, my best friend and rival. Jun, stop staring, jeez."

"It is a pleasure," Darkrai said with a bow, automatically deeming his mistress's best friend to be someone worthy of respect. Jun was still dumbfounded, and Hikari was glad to see she wasn't the only one who could hear Darkrai after all.

"Y-yeah, same here. Um, Hikari… So… That really _was_ all real, wasn't it?" She nodded, an amused smile on her face at his reaction. "Wow… What about that marriage thing then? Are you two…?"

"Look," she laughed as Darkrai floated over and wrapped his arms around her, causing her friend's eyes to widen, "you accept who _I_ care about… And I'll accept who _you_ care about. Deal?" He nodded quickly before catching himself, quickly sputtering out excuses that she had it all wrong. She merely sat back in her chair and smiled, enjoying the feel of Darkrai's arms around her. When he started to run out of breath, she cut in, "What was it you told me? That as long as you aren't hurting anyone and it's consensual, it's fine?"

His muttered '_yeah, something like that'_ was all that was said for quite some time.

* * *

Another month went by, and Hikari found herself becoming the youngest champion the Shinou region had ever seen. While she felt bad about taking away Shirona's position, there were some perks to being the champion she just wouldn't give up.

Like her highly furnished new villa for example.

This was where she got to live when she wasn't fulfilling her duties as champion or out training. It was a lovely place, and she got lots of visitors, including all of the gym leaders with who she was now friends.

She waved goodbye to Natane, who'd come over to see her new houseplants. When Natane was out of sight, she shut the door behind her and locked it, feeling too worn about by the enthusiastic young woman to take in any more guests that evening.

"Are you feeling all right, my little one?" Hikari giggled as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. She'd come to love the pet name he'd bestowed upon her; she was flattered to think someone loved her enough to call her _his_, especially when that one was Darkrai. It had surprised most of her friends when they'd found out she not only had a Darkrai, but that they were _very_ close, but they were all supportive. For that, she was extremely grateful. It had taken her a little while to realize that she cared about Darkrai enough to call it _love_, but since that moment she hadn't wanted to be without him for even a second. The fact those she cared about didn't shun her for it was a blessing.

"I'm fine," she answered, leaning back into him. "Just a little tired."

"Then you should rest." He picked her small body up and floated over to the luxurious bed, placing her down gently on it. She didn't complain, instead simply scooting over for him to join her. He didn't sleep, but she liked falling asleep in his arms, and he didn't mind accommodating her wishes. He was rarely ever in his monster ball anymore anyway. If she wanted him by her side, he wasn't going to complain.

"Mmm, Darkrai, I've been thinking…" He turned to her as she got comfortably snug against him, intrigued by the pink hue of her cheeks.

"Can we…? I mean, do you have… Oh, you know… Um, the right equipment?" Her blush deepened as she stammered out her question, and he briefly considered teasing her about not knowing what she meant. He decided to take pity on his poor innocent mistress though and handle the subject delicately.

"Yes I do. Quite similar to that of a human male in fact, though slightly different. Are you suggesting you are ready for that now?" He would if she wanted to—_he_ certainly wanted to—but she was so young…

"I… I want to, but I'm kind of scared too. I think maybe we should wait, if that's okay." He ran a wispy hand through her hair and placed a kiss to her forehead. All innocent; all conveying the feelings he held for her.

"My dearest little one, we shall do whatever you desire when you are fully ready for it. Do not push yourself to satisfy me. I shall be pleased to do as you wish." She murmured a _thank you_ sleepily, followed by what sounded like _I love you_. Her breath was getting shallow then, indicating she was falling asleep. Obviously, she hadn't lied about being tired.

He watched her sleep, thanking Arceus for not the first time that she had come into her life and saved him from his own nightmarish existence.

* * *

"Hikari! _Hikari_! Let me in!" The young champion awoke to a pounding on her door. When she realized who the voice belonged to, she sighed. Whatever could he want so _early_?

Though, looking at the clock and seeing the time, she guessed it wasn't so early after all. She'd been sleeping so peacefully and having such nice dreams… She glanced over at Darkrai who returned her gaze levelly. He always insisted he couldn't enter her dreams anymore, but she wasn't so sure…

"_Hikari_!" The voice snapped her from her reverie. She hopped out of bed, still in her clothes from the day before, and hurried over to the door before the person on the other side broke it down.

"Jun, what in the world is it?" She had barely gotten the door open before he rushed in, a huge grin nearly splitting his face. He waved briefly at the pokémon still on Hikari's bed, not even thinking twice about their unconventional relationship anymore.

"My bestest best friend, you're the _best_!" She blinked in surprise as he drew her in for a tight hug.

"Thanks, but what has you so happy?" He let her go, and upon closer inspection, she could practically see the hearts in his eyes. Oh, so _that_ was it…

"I was _way_ too afraid to tell him, but after what you told me in Tobari City, I finally worked up the courage to do it. And he feels the same way!" His voice was absolutely giddy, and she just couldn't bring herself to mention that she'd simply repeated what he'd said to her in the first place.

"I'm so happy for you," she congratulated, deciding against asking about what his mother thought of it. She had a feeling that the woman didn't know… Hikari had been immensely lucky her own mother had taken it well enough. After the initial moment of shock when she fainted, she seemed to be okay with the thought of her daughter being in a romantic relationship with a legendary pokémon.

"Thanks Hikari, you're the greatest, I mean it! Oh, but I have to get to the Battle Frontier right away or I'll be late! Bye Hikari, bye Darkrai!" He left just as quickly as he'd come, leaving the duo all alone yet again.

"Like father like son I guess," she mused as she walked to the door and relocked it. She hoped for Jun's sake that anyone else who found out would be as accepting as they were with her own situation. She honestly wasn't sure which case society would look down upon more.

But she didn't care, and neither did Jun. She wasn't naïve enough to think everyone would be as tolerant as her friends and mom, and she was sure Jun realized not everyone would take the news as well as she had. But if they didn't understand, that was just too bad…

"My little one, what do you have planned today?"

…because no one was going to take away the one she loved.

"Well, I was thinking we could do some training this morning, then get lunch over at the Match Place, and then come home for the day and just relax."

"Relax?" he questioned as she walked back over to the bed and climbed on, straddling him with her slender body that always seemed to fit against his so perfectly.

"Yeah. I had this great dream last night, and I think that maybe if I'm not ready for what we talked about yesterday, there's some other things we could do…"

He reached up and brought her down for a searing kiss, one hand on her cheek and the other one her slim hip. She let out a soft moan at the sensation, loving it more and more every time it happened. She pulled away eventually, breathing heavily as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you," she whispered sincerely, no longer remembering what it felt like _not_ to love him.

"And I love you, my dear little one."

The world went on around them, but inside the villa time seemed to stop for the couple. There was only Hikari and Darkrai, and the love they'd found. Maybe the world wouldn't understand…

But in the end, the world really didn't matter.


End file.
